


【求RP点梗三】⑤Leave Me Alone

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Family Drama, Gen, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】双树纪【出场人物】Feanor，Fingolfin，Findis，Írimë【配对组合】F&&F（写成不知道是F&&I都是我的锅）【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年7月26日【总计字数】1400【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。论如何在一天之内瞬间切换画风。





	【求RP点梗三】⑤Leave Me Alone

“Fëanáro兄长，Atar和Amal喊你去吃饭。”Findis轻叩了王长子的书桌，“你已经错过了今日的早饭和中饭，Atar希望你能同我们共进晚餐。”  
“麻烦你前来通知我，我完成这一页就下去。”后者头也不抬地回道。  
“希望你能说到做到。”既然没什么好说的，那么也无需多在乎什么。Findis冷淡地走开了。

“所以，我今天是非下去吃饭不可吗？”Curufinwë用例将笔往桌上一拍，墨汁四溅，眼看着就要完成的一页手稿又白费了。他心烦意乱地把那页撕下，丢进了废纸筐。废纸团“噗”的一声砸在了它前辈的身上，“咕噜咕噜”地滚到了Ñolofinwë脚下。  
“不准看。”听见身后纸张展开的声音，Curufinwë赶忙补了一句。  
“好的。”幼弟听得长兄这么说，便把纸团了回去，放进了废纸筐。  
“你走吧。”  
“可……”  
“我说……”Curufinwë心里一阵烦闷，声音立刻高了数十个分贝，结果还没来得及往下说，幼弟已经跑走了。他听得楼梯上的脚步声中，还混着些悲伤的声音。

“我说……Atar今天是怎么了？为何非要我下去？晚饭让人送上来就可以了！”Curufinwë愤而起身，却看见两岁的妹妹站在他椅子边上，“哦，我要是再有个弟弟，你们是不是要来喊我四次！”  
“不是Atto要你下去，是我要你下去。”Írimë手脚并用想爬上兄长的椅子，失败了几次后，Curufinwë拎着后衣领把她提了上去。小家伙在椅子上跳了跳，可还是没有兄长高。她转了转眼珠，继续往桌上爬，结果被一把抓了回来。  
“为什么？”Curufinwë现在火气很大，然而无知者无畏！  
“因为今天是Írimë的受孕日，这个有意义的晚宴是要大家一起参加的。”Írimë在凳子上边蹦跶边笔画，不小心往后退了两步站在凳子边缘，Curufinwë只好又把她拎了回来。  
“我可爱的妹妹，你或许应该清楚。或许整个提力安没人敢跟我谈论这件事。又或者是你健忘的家人忘记告诉你了。”Curufinwë走到橱柜后拿了一个包装精致的盒子，再回头时Írimë正坐在凳子上来回晃着脚。她向自己伸出短短的胳膊，笑得格外灿烂。哦，真是个年少无知的小鬼，再过两年你就不会这么幸运了。  
“拿去。下楼，别再来烦我。”他把对Írimë来说格外巨大的盒子塞给她。后者原来想要个抱抱，结果抱到了一个硬邦邦的东西。然而盒子太重了，小孩子根本拿不动。  
“哥哥可以帮我拿下去吗？”这世上存在着小孩这种东西，简直是犯规！  
那天晚上，Curufinwë心不甘情不愿地下去参加了家庭晚宴。一桌人除了Írimë之外都十分尴尬。

那晚，三个小孩聚在Findis的卧室里。  
“不要动，那是Írimë的东西。Írimë自己拆。”Findis原本只是担心妹妹力气不够，没想到那小家伙倒还护起自己的礼物来了。  
“谁要动你东西啊，真是。”  
“哦，当女孩子真好，我都没收到过礼物，虽然也不在意。” Ñolofinwë百无聊赖地从房间这头走到另一头。  
“不在意？有种打翻醋瓶的感觉。”姐姐毫不留情地调侃弟弟。  
“哇哦！这个怎么玩的呀？”那包装纸格外好拆，Írimë三下五除二就看到了礼物的真面目。  
那是个精致的机械音乐舞台。Ñolofinwë着急地吹灭了房内所有的蜡烛，留得屋内只有镶嵌在舞台上的宝石闪闪发光。Findis帮妹妹上好发条后，悠扬的金色旋律从盒子内飘出。三人惊讶地看着舞台上人偶的表演，它们的一颦一笑宛若真实的演员，讲述了一个风与大海的故事。宝石不规则的切面折出了缤纷的色彩，通过舞台旋转在孩子们眼前闪烁。一曲终了，舞台中央的矩形舞台向一侧滑开，底下写着“祝Írimë受孕日快乐”。  
门外，他听得音乐声停止后，匆匆离开。

第二天早上，Curufinwë的书房。  
“又怎么了？！我不是让你们别来烦我吗？”火气一上来，又一张手稿报废了。  
“我们……”站在门口的两人眼里都充满了期待。  
“有话快说！”  
“我们好喜欢你送给Írimë妹妹的礼物啊，兄长可以给我和Nolo补一个吗？”


End file.
